1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid holding container which accommodates liquid to be supplied to a liquid consuming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, ink jet printers, which perform printing (recording) by ejecting ink (liquid) from a liquid ejecting head with regard to a target such as paper, are known as one type of liquid consuming apparatus. Then, a configuration was proposed for such printers where ink is supplied to the liquid ejecting head from a liquid holding container where the holding capacity of the ink is comparatively large in order to supply ink continuously and stably to the liquid ejecting head in a case where printing which consumes a comparatively large amount of ink is performed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-51307).
Here, in such a liquid holding container, by heat welding (adhesion) of a film to an opening section of a tank body (holding body case) having a box shape with a bottom, a liquid holding chamber for accommodating ink in which the opening section is covered with the film is formed.